


All My Bones Were Shaking

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth get into an argument and Seth needs some space.





	All My Bones Were Shaking

“Look, we need to get away from each other tonight. I’m going to stay with Roman. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Seth says, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder.

Dean’s head shoots up. “You can’t leave.”

Seth sighs. “I’m not leaving you for good. But I can’t be around you right now either.”

“Seth, please. Don’t leave.” Dean pushes himself up from the couch. 

“Dean, you really need to get a handle on your issues. I’m not fucking leaving you every time I walk out of that door. I’m spending the night with Roman and I’ll call you in the morning. I just need some space.” Seth pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand, feeling a headache coming on.

“I’m sorry.” Dean says in a small voice.

“Yeah, well, that’s great. I’m still going to Roman’s.” Seth turns away from him, walking to the front door. 

Dean follows after him. “Seth, please. I know this is my fault and I’m sorry, but please, please don’t leave.”

“Don’t you get tired of begging? After every fight, this is what you’re reduced to. Look, we both need the space. We said shit out of anger and now we need to cool down, but I can’t do that here. We’ve been fighting a lot lately and I just think one night apart is good.” Seth says, barely keeping a lid on his temper now.

Dean flinches away from him. “I know it’s fucking pathetic, okay? You think I don’t know that? You think I can’t see that? You think you’re the first person to tell me that? But I can’t help it. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I still can’t shake the doubt that maybe I’m going to lose you one day.”

“Dean. I signed up for a boyfriend, not a child I’d have to babysit and hold hands with and coddle after every fight. This is getting really old.” Seth snaps.

“Then why do you stay?” Dean asks, frowning at Seth.

“Because I love you. I love you when we’re fighting. I love you when you’re like this, but that doesn’t mean it’s not annoying to have my devotion to you questioned every fucking time. How do you think that makes me feel that you think so little of me that I would leave you so easily?” Seth glares at Dean.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help my insecurities.” Dean bites his bottom lip, folding his arms across his chest.

“I’m going to Roman’s. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Seth says, turning away and walking out the door, not once look back at Dean as he stands in the doorway, watching him leave.

When he closes the front door, he sinks down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. It’s always his fault.


End file.
